Dragon nii sama
by ReynardKitsune
Summary: It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry.

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

**Some information regarding this fic: **_[Before anyone says that 'nii-sama' is too formal to address your 'older brother', this type of 'nii-sama' is to show a bit of idolisation. The brothers – Naruto and Harry – are close, it's just Naruto respects and idolises Harry a _lot.

_There will be a fair amount of flashbacks. There are a _lot _of years to cover. Instead of starting from the start (after the prologues), when Harry first gets to the Elemental Countries, and the relationships he's formed with multiple people in his 'journey', the story will start the night before Naruto "steals" the Forbidden Scroll. _

_Why the story isn't going to start from when Harry gets to Konoha, all the way up to some years after Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, is because I don't want to bore you, the readers. If you know everything before that, it'll ruin the story and make it boring._

_(There will be some flashbacks of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacking, though.)_

_I will, however, make some one-shots of any parts of the story you want to be explained. This can be about the things that happened in the Harry Potter World (before Harry came to the Elemental Countries) up to how some relationships were formed in the Naruto World, etc.]_

I apologise for the long winded comments up there… but it's all relevant and something you, the reader, should know.

**Something non-related to this story: **_[Microsoft office told me I was misspelling Sasuke. I think I'd know how to spell the teme's name. I right clicked it – you know, to add it to the dictionary so it doesn't have any red squiggly lines under it – and… aha, Microsoft office wanted me to correct it to 'sauce'. I think he'd make a horrible sauce, but if that's what floats Microsoft's boat…]_

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

"When things are normal, it is when someone is talking."

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**PROLOGUE I**

* * *

He growled. His Deathly Hallows tattoo was starting to annoy the hell out of him. It was itching like crazy, and he could do nothing about it. He'd tried. Oh, how he tried. At first, he'd just thought the itch would go away, so he ignored it in favour of other more pressing matters. Hours later, however, and his right bicep still itched. He'd decided to scratch the area, to relieve himself. It didn't help. The more he scratched, the more irritated his tattoo became, making the itch worse.

Frustrated, Harry took out a needle from his desk drawers and decided to scratch himself with the tip of it onto his skin. He paced in the middle of the room while he scratched. He scratched so hard that blood started to seep out, and something happened. The itching stopped, and… the three Deathly Hallows (the Invisibility Cloak, Resurrection Stone and Elderly Wand) burst from his tattoo and clattered to floor.

He looked down at them stunned.

He'd been looking all around his rooms for those three objects, and for them to just suddenly pop out of his tattoo like that… it made absolutely no sense. Looking down at his tattoo, he was amazed to see the small wound he'd made with the needle healed. He squatted down and picked up the three objects carefully, observing them. They seemed to be in the same condition he'd seen them in. He was truly baffled; how had they gotten into the tattoo? How come they came out now, of all times? He'd been scratching at his tattoo for hours now, so why hadn't…?

Unless…

He pricked his finger with the needle, and swiped it over his tattoo. Nothing happened. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why didn't it work? Why didn't it take the three objects into its mysterious (and baffling) depths? He concentrated on _wanting _the three objects to disappear as he swiped the blood over his tattoo again, and to his astonishment, it worked. It actually worked. They were nowhere to be seen.

He stood up and moved swiftly to his desk, pulled out his chair and sat down. He put his head in his hands. He had to tell Tom this. The elder man wouldn't believe it.

He leaned his back heavily on his chair and concentrated on connecting to the other man's mind. Hopefully, at this time of day, he would be awake, and not asleep in his luxurious, king sized bed.

'_Tom,' _he whispered into the connection. There was a grunt and a curse, and he stifled an amused snort. It seemed Tom had been researching something again and had been enthralled with the information.

'_What?'_ was the man's agitated response.

'_I found something knew about my Deathly Hallows tattoo.'_

He could tell the man on the other side of the mind connection was rolling his eyes heavenward.

'_This had better be important,' _the man snarled.

'_It is,' _he informed him. _'My tattoo, it seems, can stash the Deathly Hallows.'_

There was silence on Tom's end, and he resisted the urge to give himself a congratulatory pat on the back for rendering the man temporarily speechless.

'… _What?'_

'_I said –'_

'_I know what you said,' _the man said in exasperation, _'but… excuse me? How can…? That's not even…'_

'_Possible?'_

'_Even magic has a limit,' _Tom told him dubiously. _'Well, there has to be…'_

'_Perhaps this is an exception for the Deathly Hallows?'_ he interrupted the man.

'_Perhaps,' _the man murmured. _'There _are _no records of this, after all…'_

He nodded, though Tom wouldn't have seen him. The connection ended, and he sighed. Standing up from his chair, he briskly walked over to his wardrobe and picked up his dragon mask that was hanging on a nail beside it. He decided he needed to see Tom face to face, and donned the mask.

Turning on his heel, he disapparated with a crack and reappeared in the middle of Tom's living room.

"Did you have to apparate straight here?" Tom asked in exasperation, coming into the living room and sitting down in his favourite, olden style lounge chair. Harry nodded, before sitting down on the lounge chair opposite of the man. "Why did you come here?"

Harry paused. He didn't come here just to show Tom what he could do with his tattoo, as he could've shown the man from his memories inside his head. So, why had he come here other than that?

Perhaps…

'_I forfeit,' _he told Tom bluntly in his head, looking down at his polished shoes.

"Forfeit what?"

'_The game we've been playing,' _Harry told him honestly. He looked up and straight into Tom's red eyes. _'I'm sick of this game. I don't want to be the opposing force to you anymore. I want you to take over the world, like you've previously planned.'_

The man hummed in thought. "What brought this on?"

'_I…' _he faltered, unable to find how it had come to him. He hadn't been thinking of it previously, when he was in his rooms. It had come to him naturally, as if this is what he'd been thinking for a long time now. _'I…'_

"It's alright if you wish it so," Tom told him, before averting his eyes. "Potter…" he hesitated. "Harry…" he looked up into Harry's eyes again. "I've been researching."

'_That doesn't come as a surprise to me,' _Harry muttered. _'You're always researching.'_

"This researching, however, is… different from my usual research," the man admitted. "It's complex, and has taken me years to finally grasp the knowledge hidden in its depths."

'_If it's not your usual research…' _Harry started curiously, _'… how did you come into possession of this… book?'_

"I honestly don't know," Tom admitted, "but… I found it one day, collecting dust in my private library. The title of it intrigued me, and…" he sighed. "Harry, what do you think of going from this world to another one?"

'_Like … death?' _Harry asked in bewilderment.

"No," Voldemort muttered, rubbing his temples. "I meant exactly what I asked. What do you think of going from this world… and going into an alternative universe? Going into a universe that's completely different from this one?"

Harry shrugged. '_I don't know what I think of it. If it was possible, I'd want to try going to another universe… as this was is… lacking.'_

Voldemort stared Harry in the eyes before he said slowly, "It _is _possible."

'_Did the book…?' _he asked, trailing off.

"Yes. It has given me direct instructions, and if done correctly, you will be sent to another universe."

'_What about you?'_

"I want to conquer this world," Tom explained. "This world, I know. Another world, I don't. The spell, or ritual, or whatever you want to call it, only works for one person. There has to be a caster, and the person that is being sent."

'_So…'_

"What I'm trying to say," Tom said slowly, "is… I want you to have…" he hesitated, "… happiness. Being here… will not bring you happiness. The book says, in the other universe, that you will have happiness."

'_Did you just finish reading the book now?' _

"Yes."

'_Do you really…?'_

Tom sighed. "I think you should go."

'_But…'_

"I think you should go."

Harry sighed. "I'll miss you, then," he said in a raspy voice, one he hadn't used in decades. It broke in places, but the message was still the same.

Tom was startled. "You've…"

'_I can't use my voice too often,' _he told the other male, _'but I can… sometimes.'_

"Are you ready?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded, and stood up, Tom following. They moved to stand in the middle of the room, one facing the other.

"You just have to stand there," Tom explained, taking out his wand. He narrowed his eyes, his face set in concentration, trying to remember the words to go with the ritual.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Viribus penes me misit in mundum de proximo amicus, et amandum, quamdiu vivas tempore velit velit!"* Harry heard, followed more softly by, "I'll miss you as well."

* * *

* By the powers vested in me, send my friend from this universe into the next, where he can be loved for as long as he wishes and live for as long as he wants.

**Author's Note: **_Um… I didn't realise I avoided using Harry's name until I was nearing the end of the chapter. It just… flowed without the name, I think. (Plus you can easily deduce it's Harry that has a connection to Voldemort, and is in possession of all three Deathly Hallows.)_

_The prologue is going to be split in two. If you do not wish to read the second prologue, you do not have to… but it explains a bit about Harry's lack of aging, why he hasn't aged, etc, etc. It will also explain why Tom is still alive._

_Also… about the mind talking, and lack of words from Harry… that will be explained later… in a flashback, I think. _

_On a side note… I wrote this prologue five times. _

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

"When things are normal, it is when someone is talking."

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**PROLOGUE II**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, there was darkness. When he closed his eyes, there was still darkness. He struggled to understand where he was. He opened his eyes and kept them open. He turned his head this way and that, and there were no changes to the darkness.

It was like he was floating. It was like he was sitting there, waiting for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for.

Suddenly, light began to brighten from in front of him. He squinted, trying to get used to it, when the light suddenly got brighter, and kept getting brighter. He winced and closed his eyes. He opened them again, and the light was manageable. He tried to walk towards it, but he didn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He looked down, and noticed, from the light that was shining at him, that he was floating, as he'd imagined. Then he noticed, with a jolt, that he was staring at his naked legs… and the rest of his naked body.

He lifted his hand and touched his face… which was devoid of his dragon mask he always wore outside of his rooms. Where was he?

"… **es Potter," **a voice reached his ears. **"… es Potter," **he strained his ears – the noise was struggling to reach towards him. **"Harry James Potter."**

The voice was suddenly clear and loud, like someone had started to talk into his ear. He turned his head towards the voice, but saw only darkness, and the lingering light from in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, and with a jolt, he realised he was speaking how he used to, before the botched assassination attempt on his life. His voice sounded deep and smooth, just like it had been. It wasn't raspy and rough like he was used to when he spoke (which was seldom, as he couldn't speak for long) and he wished he could keep his voice.

"**Nothing," **the voice said, emotionless. **"The question should be 'what do you want from me'?"**

"I don't want anything from you though," he told the voice, confused. The light got brighter, making Harry close his eyes momentarily in pain.

There was an amused laugh coming from the light and the darkness; echoing around his head and the space he found himself in. **"If you didn't want something," **the amusement was clinging to the voice, **"you wouldn't be here."**

"I didn't know I would come…" he hesitated, looking around at the darkness and the shining brightness in front of him, "here," he finished lamely.

"**But here is the transition between this Universe and the next," **the voice told him. **"And this is where you should be."**

"Tom didn't say I would come _here_," he explained to the voice, "just that I'd be going to a different universe for my 'happiness'."

"**How did you get to the transition when you didn't know where you would be going?"**

"I don't know," he muttered. "All I know is Tom pointed at me with my wand and said… _By the powers vested in me, send my friend from this universe into the next, where he can be loved for as long as he wishes and live for as long as he wants_," a voice not his own whispered softly.

There was a gasp of surprise. **"That spell…?" **the voice whispered. **"That spell hasn't been used for Centuries. Where did he get that spell? That book is only deposited on Earth when…" **it trailed off.

"Tom said he found it in his library," he told the voice. "He said it was my chance at happiness."

"**It is…" **the voice muttered. **"Didn't he tell you what this spell was for?"**

"No…?"

"**It is…" **the voice hesitated. **"It is a book that appears on Earth when there is a battle that has been raging for years, putting certain people – people that haven't found their True Mates – in danger. That book has a spell that can send that True Mate into another Universe to find their Bonded, or True Mate."**

"Does the spell only work if you're a True Mate?" Harry asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"**The book," **the voice explained, **"appears where the True Mate is, so they can find it."**

Harry hummed in thought. "Does this have anything to do with me and Tom's long life span?"

The voice sounded startled as it spoke. **"Life spans do not increase or decrease when someone is a True Mate. Only if you are the wielder of the Deathly Hallows…" **it paused, **"which you seem to be."**

"Tom isn't a wielder, though," Harry murmured.

"**Then he is connected to you in some way… which can only be explained if you were a Horcrux."**

"I was," Harry muttered, before he came up with something that was bothering him. "If I find my True Mate… I can't be with them, because I will outlive them…"

"**This is a special case," **the voice told him hesitantly. **"When you accept your True Mate, and have been accepted in return… you will age to the same age they are. Which means, if they are forty-five when you are both accepted, you will age to forty-five. When that happens, you will be hurting for forty-eight hours to compensate for the change."**

"How do I find my True Mate?" Harry asked.

"**You will not be able to discern who your True Mate is… and neither will they. You will have a special bond with them when you find them."**

"But what if I don't know…?"

"**Then you will have to wait for your next True Mate to be born… in another Universe."**

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you."

"**It is time that I leave," **the voice said in amusement, the light fading. **"It is time for you to go to the other Universe…"**

"Don't… don't go," Harry pleaded. "Don't leave me…"

"**Your body will change back to what it used to be," **the voice told him, before the light faded into darkness. **"You will go to this Universe with the clothes you did the spell in. It is your destiny, Harry James Potter, to go to this Universe…"**

In a flash of bright white light, the voice vanished, and Harry closed his eyes. He ceased to know who he was and what the voice was – surrounded by darkness and swallowed by memories. He went back to feeling like floating… and he knew nothing more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Before I get reviews from people asking the significance of Harry's dragon mask, I shall tell you. Back in the Harry Potter Universe, Harry and Tom are playing a game of "war", battling against each other. To keep his identity safe, he has chosen that mask. You'll find out why soon._

_I hoped you enjoyed the prologues. _

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**Before anyone reads on, you'll have to realise that this is a slash pairing. Well, the main pairing is a slash pairing. There will be hetero pairings and female slash pairings as well. **

**The main pairing won't happen for a long time, however, so you can rest easy there. **

**Here are some questions and answers that a reviewer asked:**

**Question: **_How old is Harry and Tom?_

**Answer: **_Pretty fucking old. In the original prologue, you would've known how old they were from the start. Now, Harry was born in 1855. The "Final Battle" happened in 1872. Tom was born in 1790, making Tom 82 in 1872 and Harry 17 at this time. (Tom, in the books was 82 at this time.) So, Harry changes "Universe" in 1997, which was when the actual "Final Battle" took place in the books. _

_So, Harry is 142 when he leaves, and Tom is 207._

**Question: **_Tom and Harry's relationship?_

**Answer: **_Back in 1872, Tom and Harry realised they couldn't kill each other. Because of this, they made a truce of sorts. _

**Question: **_Tom and Harry's connection?_

**Answer: **_In 1880, Tom had his theories about why they wouldn't die; Harry wasn't his Horcrux, and so that was out. There were no potions or spells affecting them, so that was out as well. In 1890, they realised that, before Harry got rid of the Horcrux, he was in possession of all three Deathly Hallows at some point. This began to affect Harry, and because he had a connection through the Horcrux to Tom, Tom got the "immortality" as well._

**Question: **_How long have they been playing 'war'?_

**Answer: **_In 1900, Harry got bored because they had nothing to do. So, playing on Tom's want to take over the world, Harry came up with the game of 'war', where they are the leaders to their side. Tom was the opposing leader to Harry. They had 5 years in which to learn spells, learn muggle fighting and get a name for themselves. After those years, they had to gather "Minions" (Harry calls them that, Tom calls them "subordinates") and they will then fight each other. They can use dirty, underhanded tricks to win (such as using assassins on each other). So, they've been playing since 1997, which is 97 years of playing 'war'._

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Naruto was bursting with energy, and Dragon watched from his perch on the windowsill as the twelve year old raced around the room, excited about the graduation exam tomorrow. It was night time, and it was time for the blond to sleep… but he was too hyped up to get into bed. Dragon smoothly got off the windowsill and closed the window behind him. Naruto noticed his presence, and his face immediately lit up.

"Dragon-nii-sama!" he yelled and hugged the man around his midsection. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!?"

Dragon shrugged, feigning ignorance (even though he'd been briefed about the graduation exam by Iruka).

"Graduation exam's tomorrow! I can't wait! I'm finally going to graduate!" Naruto yelled at him gleefully.

Dragon smiled at him (making his eyes crease at the corners) and ruffled the boys' hair. He ushered the boy into his room and made him lie down in bed, Naruto whining all the while that he wasn't tired. Dragon simply shook his head, and Naruto stopped and pouted.

"But…"

Dragon smiled at him and reached into his leg pocket, grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote down the words he wanted to write quickly, and handed it to the pouting blond.

"'You have to sleep now so you'll be ready for the graduation exam tomorrow'," the boy read aloud. He pouted. "But…"

Dragon shook his head and tapped the paper, watching in amusement as the boy's face fell. He grumbled to himself, before rolling over, showing his back to the ANBU.

"Goodnight, Dragon-nii-sama," the boy finally grumbled and closed his eyes.

Dragon sighed, before disapparating silently, only to reappear at the foot of the Hokage Tower. Rolling his eyes, he jumped silently and swiftly to the open window to the Hokage's office. He stood outside the window and poked his head in, only to be greeted by the Hokage's scowl. Dragon smiled, waved, and sat on the windowsill.

"Why do my shinobi _insist _on coming through the window?" the man grumbled to himself. "There's a perfectly good door to walk in…"

Dragon shook his head. _'It's fun this way, Hokage-sama.'_

The Hokage shook his head. "Dragon…"

'_Well, it is…' _the ANBU sighed, before changing to a more important subject. _'I don't think Naruto is ready to graduate.'_

The Hokage tensed. "And why not?"

Dragon stood up from the windowsill and walked into the middle of the room, pacing up and down. He turned to the Hokage and looked him in the eye. _'He cannot correctly perform Bunshin no Jutsu… they always come out looking sickly. His taijutsu is horrible, as well as his accuracy…' _Dragon then growled. _'And it's the entire teacher's fault!'_

"Dragon…"

'_I'm not exaggerating. When do I ever exaggerate?' _Dragon sighed. _'Hokage-sama, it's going to take a miracle for Naruto to graduate tomorrow. I don't want to see Naruto disappointed again.'_

"Dragon," the Hokage said sharply, "have some faith in Naruto."

Dragon nodded his head, before exiting the Hokage Tower through the window.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

It was morning. Naruto had woken up late (again) and was now racing towards the Ninja Academy at full speed. The little blond didn't want to be late for his graduation exam (again). Since he was off duty today, Dragon decided to just pick Naruto up and Body Flicker to the Academy to save time.

"I could've got there on my own!" Naruto whined at him, and Dragon just shrugged and walked away from the Academy.

Once Naruto was out of sight (and Dragon was behind an alleyway), Dragon pricked his finger and swiped his blood on his right bicep, concentrating on releasing the Invisibility Cloak. Once it was out, and the skin was healed, he put the Cloak on and masked his signature. He raced into the Academy's classroom and sat at the back. He grinned to himself. He was going to see firsthand how the little blond would do on his exam. He propped his legs up on the desk and his arms behind his head, leaning back against the wall.

He wondered what the students would be tested on. Years ago, back when Sakumo-chan* was still alive, the Academy Exam was difficult. Everyone was tested on their ninjutsu, taijutsu, weapons, accuracy, etc. Then there was the Bunshin no Jutsu and the Henge.

He sat there, and watched as Iruka came into the classroom and told everyone to sit down. He watched as the teacher then told all the students in the room, that if they could perform two correct clones, they would graduate.

Dragon groaned in his head. They were testing Naruto on the thing he was the most horrible at. Why couldn't they test the students on other things, such as accuracy? That was needed in shinobi combat, not just that technique…

He watched as Naruto sat at a desk by himself, no one behind him, in front of him or next to him and let his head rest against the desk. Even from this angle, Dragon could tell the boy was pouting. _At least, _Dragon thought to himself, _Naruto knew, and acknowledged, that he was bad at that particular technique._

After nearly an hour of waiting, with Naruto the last person in the room, Iruka came into the classroom and shouted, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dragon swiftly left his chair and shadowed Naruto as he gleefully bounded into the Examination Room. He couldn't alert the blond, Iruka and Mizuki to his presence, as he wasn't even supposed to be there. Iruka sat down in his chair next to Mizuki, and Dragon stood off to the side, away from them all.

"Okay Naruto," Iruka told the blond, "you must perform two perfect clones."

Naruto stood in the middle of the room, formed a Ram, Snake and then Tiger seal and shouted, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and when it disappeared, the blonds' clone lay on the floor, its tongue hanging out, pale in colour, and looking like it had just died. Naruto looked at the clone, and Dragon could see the failure in his eyes. He resisted the urge to run over to Naruto and hug him and tell him everything would be okay. Iruka stared impassively at the clone, then belted out, "FAIL!"

Naruto hung his head, but he looked up when Mizuki started to speak. "Iruka… this is the third time, and he created a clone. We could let him pass."

"No way Mizuki!" Iruka scolded, and Naruto deflated. "All the others created two clones, and Naruto only created one… and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."

Naruto hung his head and left the room, and Dragon followed after him, sending a faint glare in Iruka's direction.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Naruto sat in the swing he usually sat in when he was feeling down. Dragon sat up in the tree branch. He wanted to go down there and comfort him, but he couldn't, not with so many people milling about. If those people knew that he was there, looking after Naruto all the time… he would be hated even more. The words the parents spoke, the words the other civilians spoke, made Naruto droop a little more. Dragon frowned at the large group of people, mentally urging them to leave already.

He looked back down to Naruto… and the boy left the swing, walking his way towards his home. Dragon followed him from the rooftops, his Invisibility Cloak stuck to him, so no one would notice him. A chakra signature was heading towards Naruto, and Dragon looked down and noticed Mizuki, Naruto's sensei, heading towards the blond.

"Naruto!" he yelled, and Naruto turned around.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

He watched as they conversed and headed towards a building with a landing. They sat on the edge, and Dragon sat on the railing quietly. He had to see what this man wanted with the boy…

"I wish I graduated," Naruto muttered, and Mizuki turned to him. Dragon twitched at the look in the man's eye. There was something not right about this…

"In that case…" the man said softly, "I'll tell you a special secret…"

Naruto listened attentively, and Dragon felt his eyes widen. Quickly, he jumped away from the balcony and headed straight for the Hokage Tower. Cursing in his head, he stopped in the middle of the road and disapparated, reappearing just outside the Hokage's office. He made sure he was alone, and took his Invisibility Cloak off, nicked his finger with blood, swiped it on his tattoo and concentrated the Invisibility Cloak into it.

He pushed open the door, and the Hokage was sitting at the desk, conversing with a jounin with gravity defying grey hair. The man turned at his entry, and the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

'_Hokage-sama,' _he said into his head, _'there's something you need –'_

"Dragon," the Hokage scowled, "I'm in the middle –"

'_The Forbidden Scroll is in danger,' _Dragon told him in his mind, and the Hokage perked up and stared at the jounin.

"You are dismissed," he told the man, then turned back to Dragon. "Dragon, report, now!"

He waited until the jounin left, where he couldn't feel his chakra signature anymore. _'Hokage-sama, Mizuki – Naruto's sensei – has told Naruto where the Forbidden Scroll is, and how to steal it. You have to be aware –'_

"Don't worry, Dragon, Naruto won't be able to –"

'_Naruto is determined, Hokage-sama,' _he told the Hokage forcefully. _'Naruto has a technique that can – and will – defeat you. When Naruto gets that scroll…'_

"He's going straight into Mizuki's trap," the man muttered. "Dragon, make sure nothing happens to that Scroll or Naruto!"

'_Hai, Hokage-sama.'_

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

_Where are you? _Dragon muttered to himself, letting out a burst of chakra to scour the area. _Where is the little – ah, there he is. _

He found Naruto in the forest, the Forbidden Scroll open and muttering to himself. Dragon stayed up in a branch, right above Naruto's head. He would wait for Mizuki, and as soon as the man arrived, he would kill him. He looked down and watched as Naruto copied some seals, and he grinned underneath his mask. He was copying the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… and that one, Dragon hoped, would be a technique that Naruto would be able to use.

He watched as Naruto practiced and practiced, trying to perfect the technique. Dragon was proud that Naruto was coming this far… but he was distressed to see Naruto beating himself up by using the technique. After a while, Naruto sat against the tree, panting for breath.

Iruka's chakra signature was heading this way, and Dragon tensed, waiting for a confrontation. "Naruto," Iruka said, breathing heavily once he broke through the trees, "I found you."

"Hey! I found the nose-bleeder!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his teacher.

Dragon grinned at the nickname; it was very apt, considering the damage Naruto had caused with his Sexy no Jutsu on Iruka.

"Baka! I found you!" Iruka yelled, then he had a look on his face that Dragon couldn't decipher. "You look all beat up. What were you doing here?"

"I'm going to try some incredible Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. "If I do it… let me graduate!"

"Naruto," Iruka muttered, "where did you get that scroll?"

Naruto looked on his back in surprise at the scroll. "Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and this place too! If I show you this skill…" Naruto said, getting into the Jutsu stance, "I'd definitely graduate!"

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

When Dragon saw Mizuki unconscious, and Iruka near unconscious, he decided to intervene, seeing Naruto near panicking. He took off his Invisibility Cloak, and let his chakra flare out. He put the Cloak away, and jumped down from the branch he'd been sitting on.

"Dragon-nii-sama!" Naruto cried, "Iruka… and… and Mizuki…"

Dragon nodded, ruffled the blonds' hair and went over to the near unconscious brunette. He pat the man on the head, before bending down and placing the man onto his back. He then grabbed Mizuki bridal style, and looked at Naruto with a 'let's go' gesture.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He looked down at Naruto who was looking at him in pride.

"I graduated!" Naruto yelled. "I finally graduated!"

Dragon smiled, leaned down onto his knees and gave the blond a hug. "I'm proud of you, Naruto," he told the boy in a disused rasp, and Naruto gave him a blinding smile.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He followed behind Naruto, who was heading towards the Academy. Once the boy was inside, and in the classroom, Dragon waited outside the window.

It was amusing to see the classes reaction at seeing Naruto graduated.

A few minutes later, after all the fuss had gone down, Naruto suddenly got on top of the desk the Uchiha was sitting at. They both glared at each other, and Dragon got a feeling something was about to happen.

He was right.

A boy from in front of Naruto accidentally bumped into Naruto, which made Naruto fall, and…

Dragon could feel his Killing Intent spike.

Naruto had landed on Sasuke, and their lips had locked, and…

Dragon growled. Sasuke took his hatchling's first kiss.

He grumbled to himself. He looked at the clock in the classroom, and realised he only had a few minutes to get to the Mission's room to collect his mission. He raced away from the window, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Right after his mission, that Uchiha was going to pay.

* * *

* Sukumo-chan is "Hatake Sakumo" (Kakashi's father); Harry just calls him "Sakumo-chan" because it used to always embarrass and irritate him whenever Harry called him that.

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**To the reviewer "Confused": **_In the first chapter, in "some information regarding this fic", I have told everyone that will read the story that "_the story will start the night before Naruto "steals" the Forbidden Scroll". _So you didn't miss a chapter, don't worry._

_I do not blame any readers or reviewers for not reading that, because that "information" was fairly lengthy._

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

It was night time. He squatted down quietly behind a large boulder, and made a hand gesture to his ANBU team to stay where they were, hidden behind the trees and other boulders surrounding the clearing. Their target was setting up camp at the far end of the clearing, his tent already up and a small fire starting to burn. He turned his head slightly to get a better view of his teammates – Cat, Eagle and Jackal.

Eagle, noticing his gaze, started to sign at him. _'Just say when, Buntaichō*.' _

'_Just wait for the signal,' _he signed back. His team nodded. He turned slightly to see what their target was doing at the moment; they were cooking dinner over the fire. _'Cat, go in closer using the branches. Jackal, you go with her. Eagle, you're with me.'_

Cat and Jackal nodded and jumped up into their tree. They rustled the leaves. Freezing, Dragon made a hand motion to Eagle not to move. Their target was looking their way, and was calmly turning over what seemed to be a rabbit on a stick in the fire. After a few beats of silence, he turned away from their spot, and Dragon gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Cat and Jackal were moving swiftly through the branches towards their target.

'_When Cat and Jackal go in, you must make sure our target has the scroll,' _Dragon explained._ 'If he doesn't, we have to question him about where it is.'_

Eagle nodded. They both turned and watched. After a few minutes, Dragon could faintly see the shapes of Cat on one side of their target, and Jackal on the other side. They were up in the trees, waiting for his command. He waited until the man in the clearing was relaxed, before giving the signal. Immediately, Cat and Jackal swiftly jumped down from their respective branches and disarmed and knocked out the man.

Dragon carefully stood up from behind the boulder and walked into the clearing, motioning Eagle towards the unconscious man. Eagle crouched down and frisked the man, and with a shake of his head, Dragon and his teammates knew that the scroll wasn't on the man. Dragon cursed mentally. _'Look through his tent,' _he ordered Cat. She looked in and shook her head. Dragon sighed, and took his water bottle out of one of his pockets. _'Hold him down,' _he ordered Cat and Jackal.

Cat held one arm while Jackal held the other and Eagle stood behind Dragon. Dragon walked slowly towards the unconscious man, knelt down, opened the cap of his water bottle and threw it in the man's face. The man immediately opened his eyes and narrowed them upon noticing him, and the ANBU surrounding him.

"Dragon," he snarled angrily. "What –"

He clapped a hand over the man's mouth. _'Ask him where the scroll is,' _he ordered Eagle.

"Where's the scroll?" Eagle asked in a deep baritone. He didn't say it in a threatening matter; he merely asked curiously.

Dragon let go of the man's mouth so he could speak. "I don't know what you're –" Dragon stood up and took out his katana that was strapped to his back. He placed it on the man's throat gently, and the man swallowed nervously.

"Where's the scroll?" Eagle repeated.

The man on his knees glanced hesitantly at Dragon, before saying, "Buried."

"Where?"

"I don't –"

Dragon nicked the man's throat. A drop of blood dribbled out. "Where?"

"Under my tent," the man said, nervously shifting his eyes. Dragon's own eyes narrowed in response, and he decided to dig the katana's blade even deeper. The man's eyes widened and he gasped. "The scroll's in my right shoe."

Dragon quirked his eyebrow and slowly withdrew his katana. On the man's neck was an angry red line. Eagle knelt by the man's foot and briskly took the shoe off. A scroll rolled out and Eagle picked it up.

"I told you where it was. Let me go now," the man snarled.

Dragon walked slowly up to the man, raised his katana, and smoothly chopped off the man's head. _'Destroy all evidence,' _he told the team. He then put his hand out, and Eagle placed the scroll in Dragon's hand. He placed it in one of his secure pockets.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

_[He sat on the bed of his apartment, and a frantic knock on his door interrupted the silence. Confused, he slowly stood up and headed towards the front door. He opened it, and was immediately tackled around his midsection. He looked down, only to see a young face, framed by black hair. Black eyes looked up to him, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. There was still tears in his eyes, and were threatening to spill them as well. _

_Dragon knew this face… this was Uchiha Itachi, one of his previous teammates that were moved to another ANBU squad and promoted to ANBU Captain. He was also the little boy that used to idolise him while on his squad. For the boy to come to him like this… something bad must've happened. He gently closed the door and looked down at the boy who was burying his face in his shirt._

_He put his hand on the boy's head. He didn't know how to comfort the boy, as he couldn't use his voice for long…_

"_What happened?" he eventually rasped. His voice cracked in the middle, leaving him slightly embarrassed._

_The boy shook his head and tried to bury his face even further into his shirt._

"_Itachi…" he whispered._

_Itachi looked up and hesitated. He then pushed away from Dragon. "I killed them." _

_Confused, Dragon stared at Itachi for a while. Killed them? Who were they? People from his missions…? He seemed fine when he came back from his mission, so who did he kill today…?_

"_I killed my clan," Itachi muttered, and Dragon tensed. He killed his clan? What? Why? Everything seemed fine – "They were… they were…"_

"_Have you informed Hokage-sama?"_

"_I told him yesterday," Itachi told him. "He said… he said he'd look after Sasuke for me."_

"_Itachi…" _

_There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice Dragon knew all too well from the ANBU. "Buntaichō! You're needed immediately! The Uchiha Clan!"_

_Dragon tensed, then looked down at Itachi's fearful eyes. He stepped closer to Itachi, and the boy backed up. Dragon shook his head, then took the boy firmly by his shoulders. He looked the boy in the eyes. "Get out of the village. Now. I'll cover for you," he whispered softly. His voice was getting more rough, and he was starting to lose it again. _

_The boy shook his head. "Dragon –"_

"_Itachi, when I give you the signal… Go."]_

He woke up with a gasp and shot up. He looked around at his other teammates who were still asleep. He tried to calm his racing heart. That dream had pounced on him… he hadn't had that dream for months, now. He looked up at the sky. They had to leave in a while.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

They arrived at the Hokage Tower at four o'clock in the afternoon. He stood before the Hokage and bowed, his team following suit. He took out the scroll from his secure pocket and placed it on the desk.

"ANBU Captain Dragon, report," the Hokage demanded.

Dragon stepped forward. _'Mission was a success. Eagle, Cat and Jackal performed every order efficiently. The target has been eliminated.'_

The Hokage nodded, a puff of smoke escaping his pipe. "Good, you're all dismissed."

With a bow, Dragon and his team left.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He walked into his hatchling's apartment and noticed the lack of Naruto's chakra signature. Dragon frowned. The boy should've been here by this time of day, as the genin test had finished.

Grumbling to himself, he walked calmly out of the apartment and sent a trace of his magic, mixed with some chakra, around the area. Once he got the readings, he frowned when he realised Naruto's signature wasn't anywhere _near _him. Thinking back to the folder he'd received yesterday about Naruto's team placement, he thought about where the Team's Meeting Place was. Perhaps the team was still there.

Naruto's team was Team Seven, at training ground seven. He quickly walked through the streets and headed for the meeting place. Once he got there, he noticed the blond tied to the stump, and his teammates nowhere near him. He growled, raced towards the blond and cut through the ropes using his kunai from his weapon's pouch.

"Dragon-nii-sama!" the blond yelled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "You found me!"

Dragon hummed.

"Guess what? We passed the test! We passed!"

Dragon grinned. "I'm proud, Naruto," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Want some ramen to celebrate?"

Naruto immediately let go of the hug, pumped his fist in the air and gave a shout of delight. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, Dragon-nii-sama!" he then frowned. "Can Iruka-sensei come as well?"

Dragon nodded, and Naruto gave another whoop of delight.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Dragon garnered a lot of attention walking down the streets towards Ichiraku Ramen, with the blond on his shoulders. But Dragon didn't care; now that Naruto was a genin, he could look after himself. He scowled darkly behind his mask, however, when he thought back to where he found the blond. Why had the boy's teammates simply left him there? Why didn't they help him get out?

He hummed in thought. _The sensei must've left first, thinking his teammates would help Naruto out. The Uchiha must've left to get away from Haruno, and Haruno must've followed him. _He frowned. _So Naruto was left tied to the stump… but for how long?_

He was pissed at the sensei. However, he was more pissed at the Uchiha. First, the boy had stolen his Naruto's first kiss (_Naruto's first kiss!_ His mind hissed at him) and had left the blond tied to the stump.

He couldn't wait to exact his revenge on the Uchiha. But first, Naruto and Dragon were going out to Ichiraku Ramen for a celebratory dinner. Hopefully Iruka would already be there, because he didn't want to go pick the brunette up.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He was lucky Iruka was already there at the ramen stand, because Naruto was chattering on excitedly about what had happened at the training grounds. Dragon felt himself scowl when he realised that Naruto had a crush (a fucking _crush_) on the Haruno. The girl wasn't oblivious to the boy's affections (because Naruto often proclaimed his love for the girl) and would regularly reject Naruto over and over again once Naruto asked for a date, occasionally hitting him in the head.

He felt like going over to the girl's house and demanding that the girl at least give Naruto a date at _least _once, just so Naruto would see just how bad the girl really was for him. No girl or boy was good enough for his little hatchling… especially when his hatchling was a twelve year old boy.

He looked down at his uneaten ramen and quickly substituted his with Naruto's empty bowl. Iruka looked at him in amusement, and Dragon looked at him with a scowl.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Dragon looked down at the sleeping blond, and decided that _now _was the time to get revenge on that arrogant Uchiha brat.

* * *

* Buntaichō means squad leader.

**Author's Note: **_What would you like to see happen to Sasuke?_

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. (I check the reviews frequently, and read every review there is… I beam with happiness to know there are actually people out there who read my story.)**

**Author's Note: **_I think I'll take on some of your suggestions… they seem incredibly interesting… not to mention hilarious._

**Regarding Naruto's pairing: **_Naruto will not be paired with Sasuke… or Sakura. SasuNaru, along with NaruSaku is a real pet peeve of mine. I abhor it with a passion of a thousand burning bags of shit. It's okay for people to like those pairings, of course. You just won't see me writing it or reading it… willingly._

_So, yes. Naruto _will _be paired with a boy. I will take in suggestions with who you'd like to see paired with him. They can be anyone. (Personally, I'd like to see a Lee/Naruto, Shino/Naruto or Shikamaru/Naruto... but that's up to you.)_

**Regarding other pairings: **_If you want to see any side pairings, you can suggest them. I'm already thinking of adding Anko/Kurenai… at some stage. _

Keep in mind that not all your suggestions will be included. (I'm incredibly sorry about that.)

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Dragon looked down at the sleeping Uchiha. The twelve year old was completely unaware of the silent ANBU watching him sleep. He sat down in a chair on the other side of the room, keeping an eye on the boy. He put his elbow on the armrest, his chin in his hand and thought of a way to exact his revenge. No one would interrupt his plotting; as the ANBU, who were outside of the Uchiha Compound, trusted that he'd look after the "last" Uchiha. Dragon snorted mentally. Sasuke wasn't the _only _Uchiha left… but Konohagakure wanted to pretend their precious "Sasuke" was the only Uchiha left.

He felt slightly sorry for the boy when he grew up. When the boy grew up, he would be a breeding ground for the Council. But he felt only _slightly _sorry for the boy, and that pity wasn't going to change his mind about exacting his revenge.

He thought about his occasional sparring partner, Gai, with his hideous eyebrows, bowl cut and horrible taste in clothing. He thought about how humiliated the Uchiha boy would be… Dragon hummed in thought. It wasn't _enough_, though. It just wasn't _enough_, for all the pain the Uchiha had brought onto his little blond…

While he was thinking about the Uchiha, he narrowed his eyes and thought about what _Haruno Sakura _and _Hatake Kakashi_ (Sakumo-chan's son! What had happened to the shy little boy he used to babysit? What happened to the boy he comforted at night when he had nightmares about Sakumo-chan's death? Why was the man being mean to his hatchling _now_?) had done to his little blond. They needed something done to them, as well.

But first…

He walked over to the Uchiha's wardrobe and looked through it. The whole wardrobe was filled with white pants and blue shirts with the Uchiha fan on them. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. What was with people in this village? Why did they have to wear the same clothes day in, day out? Why didn't they vary what they wore even _slightly_? He hummed, pricked his finger and swiped it over his tattoo, concentrating on the Elderly Wand. Once it was in his hand, he waved it over the clothes, and they instantly turned into green jumpsuits, with orange legwarmers. He waved his wand on the other "usual" clothes the Uchiha wore, and put a charm on them.

Whenever the boy would put those clothes on, they would instantly turn into green jumpsuits with orange legwarmers. Satisfied with his work, he placed the Elderly Wand back in his tattoo. Nodding to himself, he left the room in search of Gai's apartment…

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He eventually found it, after a lot of scrounging around. He stood outside of his (occasional) sparring partner, a camera ready. He knocked once on the door, which echoed around inside. He waited patiently; he didn't have to wait long, because the "Green Beast" immediately opened the door. Dragon resisted the urge to shield his eyes when the man beamed at him with a sparkling smile.

"Dragon-san, my youthful friend! What are you doing here?" the man asked.

Dragon smirked inwardly, but kept a smile on his face. "I wanted to ask a favour of you…" he rasped. "Can I come inside?"

The man beamed. "Of course you can!"

Gai opened the door even wider and ushered Dragon in. Once they were both inside, and Dragon had closed the door behind him, they stared at each other, before Gai finally asked, "What youthful favour are you asking for, Dragon-san?"

Dragon had to word what he was going to say properly. He couldn't just tell Gai to strip, pose and let him take a picture. It just didn't work that way. He had to word it in such a way that Gai wouldn't get suspicious… he grinned when he found the answer.

"Gai-san… I," Dragon looked down at the ground. "I wanted to see if I can get a picture of you without your clothes on. I… I want to look like you, because you're my inspiration."

Gai thought about it, and then did the good guy pose. "I will help you with your youthful request, Dragon-san! How would you like me to pose?"

"Like… like…" inwardly, Dragon grimaced. His voice was starting to wear out on him again… but it was returning. "I was wondering… if…" Dragon made a frustrated noise when he realised he couldn't speak anymore.

Gai must've noticed his predicament, because with an oddly soft expression on his usually beaming face, he turned around, picked up a paper and pen and handed it to the ANBU. "Here you go."

Dragon smiled at him, and wrote down how he would like Gai to be positioned.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

It was going to be hard sneaking into the Hatake's apartment, and it was going to be even more difficult gluing Gai's picture to the most looked at page, without waking up the man. He had to mask his presence more effectively than he had masked his presence at the Uchiha's Compound for his plan to succeed.

He grimaced, not liking his plan, but he had to… for Naruto's sake.

He glanced around the Hatake's apartment, trying to find an opening. He found, to his dismay, none. He didn't want to do this the hard way, but he had to. Jumping up onto one of Hatake's windowsills, he fiddled with the locking mechanism. Once that was done, he pushed the windows slightly, so it was open enough for him. He jumped through the window quietly, his presence wiped. He'd come in through the kitchen. He sighed mentally in relief. He tiptoed quietly into the man's room, to see him asleep in bed, his blanket covering the half of his face and an arm slung over his eyes.

He looked around and his eyes zeroed in on the stack of Icha Icha books in the corner. He closed in on them and raked his eyes over them. They all looked well read and used often, but… he had to find the one he read _the most_. There was oranges, and reds and… he smiled. He found an orange one that looked like it was read over and over again. He gingerly picked it up and flipped it open to a more pronounced dog-eared page. He looked at the page and felt his eyebrows rise.

It was a picture of a sex scene. He shrugged and took out Gai's picture. Gai was posing naked and everything could be seen. He glued it to the sex page and closed the book gently. He retraced his footsteps and jumped out of the kitchen window, closing them again once more.

When the Hatake awoke, he'd probably notice that someone _had _been in his apartment… but probably wouldn't know what he did.

Dragon grinned to himself. In the morning, he had a _lot _to do to complete his revenge…

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

_[He found Sakumo in his lounge room, facing the window. When Sakumo noticed his footsteps, he turned and Dragon noticed the lifeless gaze in his eyes. He hated it; he knew what the man was thinking._

'_Don't,' Dragon signed to Sakumo. The man regarded him with blank eyes. 'What about your son? Sakumo –'_

_It was a testimony of how worried Dragon was when he used "Sakumo" instead of "Sakumo-chan". _

"_Kakashi hates me," Sakumo admitted. _

_Dragon growled. 'You saved your teammate –'_

"_But I didn't complete the mission," Sakumo explained tiredly. "Dragon, if I keep living… this hate will keep on going. I can't…"_

'_I understand,' Dragon signed. 'But… I would've done the same thing, Sakumo.'_

"_You would've completed the mission as well," Sakumo chuckled quietly, before sighing. _

'_I think…' Dragon hesitated for a second. 'I think it's time you know my name, my voice… and my face.'_

"_Dragon…"_

'_You've wanted to know since you met me,' Dragon reminded him. 'I… think it's time.'_

_Dragon hesitated. Sakumo was looking at him with wide eyes. He slowly reached towards his mask. He took it off and Sakumo, he could see, was slightly shocked. He knew what Sakumo could see. A young face with green eyes. Dragon knew that Sakumo was told, right before he became his teacher, that Dragon was seventeen. He knew why Sakumo had that shocked face…_

"_What is your name?" Sakumo whispered. _

"_I was known…" his voice was raspy and quiet. If he could speak properly, he would've had a soothing and deep voice. "… as Potter Harry."_

_Sakumo looked at him sadly. "Look after Kakashi for me, please."_

_The seventeen year old nodded and put his mask back on his face. Dragon moved in closer to Sakumo, and the man flinched. Dragon shook his head and moved in closer to the man and hugged him. The man tensed, but hugged him back. "I will miss you," Dragon told the man into his ear.]_

He woke and shifted. These dreams… _nightmares_… were coming to him more frequently than they had before. He growled to himself and shook off the last memory of his nightmare. He had things to do, and worrying about the past wouldn't change his mind. He got off his bed and stretched, his arms behind his head, his mouth open in a yawn. He walked into his bathroom, took his mask and clothes off and turned on the shower.

When it was warm enough, he stepped under the spray and closed the curtain. He washed his hair, washed his body, turned off the taps and got out of the shower. He took hold of the towel that was usually in his bathroom, wiped himself down and wrapped it around his waist. He put his mask on and walked into his room. He took out his usual ANBU clothes and shrugged them on. Once he was dressed, he went outside, locked the door, and headed towards the Uchiha Compound.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He trailed the boy from his house, staying close to the rooftops and alleyways. He saw the way the boy interacted with everyone around him, and grinned to himself. It looked like this was his usual routine… that seemed to happen every day.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

At the end of the day (after a D-rank mission Team Seven was forced to do), Dragon headed home and took out some papers. He wrote down the times the Uchiha passed certain places, where he went to his Team Meetings (on the bridge), where he went after missions, and the times. He grinned to himself.

Now all he had to do was find the Uchiha's fanatic fan girls…

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So, this chapter wasn't as interesting… but Dragon has started to put his plans into place. The next chapter, I promise, will be more amusing/fun/etc._

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. (I check the reviews frequently, and read every review there is… I beam with happiness to know there are actually people out there who read my story.)**

**Question: **_Will Harry ever get his voice back?_

**Answer: **_He will. He'll have to get used to actually being able to speak for a while, though. He's been vocally disabled for a long time, and in that time he's learned when it is necessary to speak and when it isn't._

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

He was sitting on top of a pole, watching as the Uchiha went about his business. All of his plans weren't working. The Hatake hadn't read that far into Icha Icha Paradise, (and Gai's picture was somewhere near the end of the book, glued to the sex scene) and the Uchiha came every day, without fail, in his usual white pants and blue shirt. He held his chin in his palm and thought. It had been two days (and two D-Rank missions for the genin team) and his revenge wasn't bearing any fruit.

He resisted the urge to pout. How was the Uchiha getting past the Spandex Suits of Doom? Did he have a secret stash somewhere that Dragon didn't know about? Dragon glared down at the oblivious boy with the duck-butt hair. Why? Why weren't his plans working?

He huffed, and slipped smoothly off the pole, landing at the bottom. He'd even given the fanatic fan girls the Uchiha's familiar routine. Why couldn't he see them anywhere? Why weren't they bombarding the boy?

He sighed and jumped up to the nearest roof top. The 'stalking for information' was taking precious time away from his hatchling, and he didn't want the blond to feel replaced/discarded/lonely. He raced through the streets and came across the grocery stores. Jumping down from the roof, he landed in a crouch before the startled grocer who was sitting behind one of the fruit stands.

He knew his blond hated fruits and vegetables with a burning passion (one that was similar to his hatred of 'Sasuke-teme*') but he had to give the blond _some _sort of proper nourishment. He looked around the grocer's stall and picked out some small vegetables and fruits that Naruto probably wouldn't notice if slipped into his ramen. He smirked, gave the grocer some money, put the vegetables and fruits in his pockets and left.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Dragon sat at the table, watching in amusement as Naruto made faces at his ramen, occasionally sticking his tongue out in disgust. He wanted to ask what was wrong with his ramen, but he already knew.

"There's something wrong with my ramen!" the blond whined, pouting.

Dragon made an amused sound and the boy scowled at him. "I know you did something to it, nii-sama!"

Dragon raised his eyebrows, and pointed to himself. He gave the impression he had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know what it is," Naruto muttered. "It tastes horrible, but… I don't know. Can you taste it for me? Please?"

Dragon shrugged and took the ramen. He put his chopsticks into the bowl and grabbed a piece of noodle, put it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He tilted his head in thought. Naruto was looking at him with wide fearful eyes, and Dragon just shook his head and pushed the bowl towards Naruto to eat.

Naruto pouted and continued to eat the ramen… along with the vegetables that Dragon had snuck in there when the bowl was unattended.

Dragon silently snickered to himself.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

His next mission was in a week, and Dragon thanked every deity there was. He had finally, after much planning, come up with a plan that would humiliate the Uchiha, along with Haruno. He was also looking forward to the Hatake getting to that "sex scene"… and Dragon knew it was going to happen soon, because Hatake was half way through the book.

He laid back on one of the branches in a tree, with his chakra hidden, to observe Team Seven training… if you could call it that. It was more like Sasuke being told to beat Naruto into the ground over and over again and hope that the blond wouldn't get up again. He kept an eye on the Hatake, who had flipped another page, and was dangerously close to that… particular image. He sat up and jumped quietly to another branch on a tree, so that he was right behind (and above) the Hatake. He grinned. He was right, the man _was _close.

He turned his head to look at Sasuke and Naruto "sparring" then turned to look at the girl. She was staring at Sasuke in a love-sick fashion. He grimaced; the look didn't so much as scream 'love' as it did 'obsession'. He shook his head and concentrated on the Hatake below him. The man turned another page, giggling all the while. Dragon rolled his eyes; the man was completely oblivious. Maybe not to his presence (as the man had once been in ANBU) but to the picture that was two pages away. When the page was revealed, and the man gave his reaction, would be the time for Dragon to act on his revenge on Sasuke… and ultimately Sakura.

Two minutes passed, and the page was turned. He wanted to jump up and down in excitement, but that would just give him away, along with the game. The page turned again two minutes later, and…

Dragon leaned forward a bit, and watched as the only skin that was revealed on the Hatake's face turned white. He then, much to Dragon's amusement, dropped the book in shock and fell backwards against the tree. The three genin, he saw, were completely oblivious to what had just happened to their sensei. Now was the time for his plan to get into action. He jumped from his tree and landed softly beside the man (who looked like he'd just fallen asleep, thankfully) and strolled casually over to Naruto's side.

Once he was beside the genin, he placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair, the blond letting out a squeak as he did so.

"What do you want, nii-sama?" Naruto whined at him, and Dragon peeked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye to see his reaction. The boy had a scowl on his face and was looking away. Dragon frowned. That wouldn't do.

Hmm, how to tell Naruto that he wanted to train him in earshot of the Uchiha?

"What is an ANBU doing here?" Sakura asked curiously then shot a glare in Naruto's direction. "I bet Naruto did something again, didn't he?"

Dragon smirked from behind his mask. The girl had unknowingly given him an opportunity. He rummaged in his pockets, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. Once he was done, he handed it over to Naruto. The boy's eyes widened before looking up at him in awe.

"You want to train me?" he whispered, and Sasuke's scowl grew deeper.

Dragon nodded, and Sakura's jaw slackened. She then closed her mouth and her nose flared. "YOU'RE GOING TO TEACH THAT BAKA? WHAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN?"

Dragon shook his head and smiled at her. He then, deliberately, patted the blond on the head and vanished.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He watched from his perch on a branch as the Hatake regained consciousness. The man was still a bit pale and had, once he had found the book on the ground, burnt the book to a crisp and blew the ashes into the wind, leaving the genin's wide-eyed and confused.

Dragon smirked. He'd have to see how the man coped when he came into contact with Gai.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

The next day dawned bright and early for Dragon (as he was getting up at six o'clock) and he headed straight for his sparring partner. When he got there, he knocked on the door and in a blink of an eye, the door was open and Gai was standing there in his green spandex.

"Thank you," Dragon whispered.

Gai beamed at him. "It's alright, my youthful friend! I am very glad to help someone who is in need!"

Dragon mentally cackled in glee. The way Gai had worded it was beyond hilarious for what he'd used that specific picture for. Outwardly, Dragon looked down. "I… I'm worried about Kakashi-san, Gai-san."

"What is wrong with my hip young rival, Dragon-san?" Gai shouted and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Please, tell me what is ailing him!"

"I… I don't know," he whispered, and he made his voice crack on purpose. "He needs help, Gai-san."

Gai let go of his shoulders, and tears streamed down his face. "Your flames of youth burn bright, my young friend! You are looking out for others, and have even found something wrong with my rival! I shall go to his aid, Dragon-san!"

The man stepped out of the doorway, closed and locked the door, gave Dragon his nice guy pose and ran in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

Dragon grinned, following after him.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He'd arrived just as Kakashi opened the door. Once the man saw Gai, Dragon could see the visible skin on his face paling. Kakashi then backed into his house with Gai following, and Kakashi had his hands up. Dragon walked a bit closer, and he could see the man panicking as Gai took another step forward.

"Kakashi! My youthful rival, it has come to my attention that something has happened to you and my friend was worried!" the man spouted off. "I shall give you a hug to comfort you."

If it was even possible, Kakashi's visible eye widened and he shook his head.

"No, that – that's okay, Gai, that's –"

He was cut off when Gai reached forward and brought the man to his chest and hugged him. Kakashi had, once Gai had grabbed him, lost consciousness.

Dragon smirked. His revenge was complete… for one person.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

The next day, he realised he only had five days left until his next mission. He grumbled and headed for Team Seven's meeting spot at the bridge. He arrived with minutes to spare, and the sensei, Kakashi, arrived in a puff of smoke. The man studiously ignored the shouts of 'you're late!' by Naruto and Sakura, gave a shaky wave and told them that he'd 'been attacked by a green beast'.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto screamed, pointing accusatory fingers at their sensei.

_If only they knew it was true, _Dragon thought.

"Maa… right, we've got another D-Rank mission to go to."

"Why can't we get a higher ranking mission, sensei?" Naruto whined.

Sakura bopped the blond on the head and he winced. Dragon glared at the girl for raising a hand against his hatchling. "Baka!" she yelled at him. "Kakashi-sensei will decide when he wants to!"

Hearing enough, he headed towards the Hokage Tower.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He stood in the shadows, masking his presence. He stood behind the Hokage and watched as Team Seven came ambling in. Once they were all inside the mission's room, Naruto pointed at the Hokage and glared fiercely. "I'm tired of the D-rank missions old man!"

"Naruto!" Iruka cried, appalled, next to the Hokage.

"What?" the blond snapped at Iruka. "I'm sick of these stupid D-rank missions! They're so boring and lame and…" he grabbed at his blonde hair and yanked. "I want something better!"

There was silence in the room, before Dragon decided to make himself known. He moved out of the shadows and gave a little wave at the team. He turned and bowed to the Hokage. Straightening up, he made a few hand signs to the Hokage. _'I wish for the team to go on this mission. I would like to go with them.'_

The Hokage stared at him for a moment, before rubbing his temples. "Fine…" he muttered, "_Fine_." He looked around Dragon and stared hard at Team Seven. "I will give you a C-rank mission. However, Dragon-san will be going with you."

"Maa, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said, stepping forward before the Hokage, while Dragon went beside Naruto and ruffled the boys' hair. "I don't think an ANBU will be necessary…"

The Hokage looked Kakashi in the eye, inhaled a bit from his pipe, then exhaled slowly. "He may not be necessary, Kakashi-san," he said after a brief pause, "but I will not refuse Dragon-san the right to accompany you."

Kakashi sighed. "Maa…"

"Come in here," the Hokage said to the door. It opened to reveal an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand.

The old man looked them over before he grumbled, "They're all a bunch of brats… especially the short, stupid looking one."

"Who are you calling short and stupid, old man?" the blonde demanded, before attempting to stomp towards the man. Dragon held the blonde by his collar and glared at the old man.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

The bridge builder, Tazuna, walked nervously between the three genin as they headed out of the Leaf village. "Are you sure you can protect me?"

Kakashi looked back at him. "There is an ANBU, a Jounin and three genin surrounding you," he eye smiled. "We're skilled enough to protect you."

_And I'm skilled enough to kill anyone going for my little Naru-chan_, Dragon thought viciously from his spot in the tree branches.

While they were walking (and Dragon stayed hidden in the trees) Dragon thought about what he'd do to the Haruno and Uchiha.

_I'll wait until after my missions, _he thought. He nodded firmly. His missions would come first.

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. (I check the reviews frequently, and read every review there is… I beam with happiness to know there are actually people out there who read my story.)**

**Author's Note: **_Well, um, hmm. Trying to think and type properly is pretty hard when you haven't eaten all day. So, that will be my excuse about the previous chapter; sorry about that. It was a bit… lacking, I suppose?_

(From previous chapter) * Teme means bastard

_Also… I've never written a "battle" before, so… this is going to be interesting._

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Dragon twitched, looking down at the water puddle in the middle of the road. The puddle was suspicious. It was a hot day, the sun was shining, and there had been no rain today or the previous day. In fact, it hadn't rained for a couple of weeks now, give or take a few days. And he found it suspicious that there were two chakra signatures trapped under its surface. Over all, that water puddle was suspicious and Dragon didn't like it. He felt like jumping down and eliminating the threat it posed to the client and to Naruto, but he restrained himself. It wasn't his mission, and Naruto had to learn to do the missions on his own.

The group below him passed the puddle, but Dragon kept a close eye on it. Even if he wasn't allowed to interfere unless someone was dying or injured badly, he was going to keep an eye on that puddle. Once the group was a fair distance away, the puddle rippled, and a head slowly popped out, a gas mask obscuring its face, followed by another head with a gas mask, followed by its bodies. They were sharing the same cloak, and Dragon looked at them deadpan.

Dragon's body twitched. Why wasn't Kakashi doing anything? Why hadn't he alerted his team to the threat's presence? Why wasn't he turning around and eliminating the threat?

Once the bodies were out of the puddle, one threw the other body at Kakashi, who had a chain strapped to their arm. The body collided with Kakashi, and it tied the chains around the man. They both held the chains, and they pulled on the chains, and all that was left was bark (which looked kind of like blood… if Dragon squinted and looked to the side and tried to imagine it was red).

"One down," one of the bodies – one of the _men _– chuckled, and went for the genin.

Dragon cursed mentally. That blood was superficial, and Kakashi had used the kawarimi (body replacement) technique. The genin, he was sure, didn't know that. The genin probably thought they had just witnessed a death. He mentally cursed Kakashi for giving his hatchling pain.

"Ka – Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, and the two men headed straight for the blond, keeping them in the middle of them. They both glanced at each other and Sasuke threw kunai's at the chains, which caught between the chains and sent the men back. Sasuke threw one more kunai, and it caught between the chains as well, and the two kunai sent the chains to the tree, embedding themselves in the bark.

Sasuke then hopped onto the two men's heads, and they sunk a bit, before they headed straight for Tazuna again.

"Sir, get back!" Sakura yelled, standing in front of the client.

Naruto was immobile, just standing there, his eyes wide in awe.

_Naruto! _Dragon cursed. _Do something!_

Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura, two kunai's poised to attack and…

Kakashi grabbed both of the men, tucked them under his arms and suffocated them, rendering them unconscious, and placed them on the ground. Dragon huffed. Why didn't he kill them? Any good shinobi or kunoichi would kill them, so…

Dragon jumped down from his tree and landed where the two men were. He glared at the group and mentally urged them to turn around and ignore what he was doing. They didn't, so Dragon just shrugged, grabbed the two men and dragged them into the forest. He smoothly took out his katana, chopped their heads off and walked calmly out of the forest, wiping the blood from it.

He was glad the Uchiha brat had saved his little blond, but…

"Are you alright," Sasuke said, turning towards the blond, "scaredy cat?"

Dragon swiftly ran towards Naruto and pushed him behind him and growled lowly at Sasuke, keeping a firm hold on the blond to make sure that he didn't run in and try to hit his teammate. The asshole didn't have to goad his hatchling like that.

"Naruto, save it for later; their claws were soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly," Kakashi told him.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Team Seven, Tazuna and Dragon sat in a rowing boat, the rowing boat being rowed for them. The mist was thick, and Dragon couldn't see much in front of him. He hated it. He didn't know where or if someone would pop out at them, and they'd be sitting ducks. He just hoped that any enemy ninja had the decency to water walk on a clear river, stream or ocean and not this one.

A large bridge came into view. "Wow, it's huge!" Naruto said loudly.

Dragon put a hand over the blonds' mouth.

"Hey, be quiet!" the man rowing the boat snapped. "Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble when Gatou finds us."

_So, _Dragon mused, _it wasn't a rowing boat. _

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled, and the genin, followed by Tazuna, immediately ducked. Dragon stayed up in a tree, and watched as a long sword twirled over Team Seven, and Tazuna's, heads. It imbedded itself in a large tree, and Momochi Zabuza stood on its blade.

"Well well," Kakashi drawled, "if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun."

Dragon saw Naruto twitch and Kakashi held a hand out, preventing anyone to move. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole new level."

Gracefully, Dragon jumped from his tree and stood in front of Kakashi, and Zabuza's eyes widened, before smirking. "Ah, if it isn't Dragon of the Leaf and Sharingan Kakashi. I'm sorry, but… the old man is mine."

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here," Kakashi yelled at his students, before lifting his hitai-ate* up to reveal the blazing sharingan underneath.

_[Itachi jerked angrily out of his grasp and turned his head to stare at Dragon. The sharingan was blazing at him angrily._

"_You don't know!" the boy yelled. "You don't know how much it hurts!"_

'_Itachi –'_

"_It's painful!" Itachi yelled at him. "I can't… I can't…" he dropped to his knees. "I have so many expectations…"_

"_I know how it feels," Dragon muttered from his spot, and Itachi's head snapped up to stare at him, eyes wide. He was probably shocked that Dragon had spoken, and was also shocked that he knew how it felt._

"_You don't!" Itachi snarled at him. _

"_I do," Dragon muttered and sat down where he stood. "You'll…" he coughed, trying to help his voice, "… have to… watch my hands… and… I'll tell you how…"]_

"DRAGON-NII-SAMA!" Naruto roared at him, and with a jolt, he came back to himself, to see Zabuza standing on top of the lake beside them. He cursed himself; he shouldn't do this when he was in the middle of battle.

"Hidden Mist no Jutsu," Zabuza whispered, and he vanished.

Dragon tensed and moved until he was in front of Naruto and the client. After a moment, there was a small amount of Killing Intent that froze the genin, and Dragon looked around warily. He was ready for whatever came at them.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi muttered. "Don't worry; I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

Dragon snarled. Why was the Hatake only reassuring the Uchiha? Was Naruto not enough to worry about? What about the Haruno? No matter how much he despised her for hurting Naruto's heart again and again, she needed to be reassured that nothing would happen to her as well.

"We'll see about that!" a whisper was heard, and then a body came out of nowhere. Dragon grabbed the genin and Tazuna and moved them out of the way. He was confident that Kakashi could look after himself. He was, after all, a Jounin and a former ANBU member.

Zabuza clashed with Kakashi, and they were battling it out on the water. Dragon cursed the leaf jounin. Zabuza was in his 'element' when he was near water! That fucking idiot!

"It's over," Kakashi finally managed once he had a kunai pressed against the man's neck.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

"Water Prison no Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled, and a water dome surrounded Kakashi. "Water Clone no Jutsu!"

Three clones immediately popped out of nowhere, and Dragon ran to Naruto and took a blow that was aimed at him. He grunted, and pushed Naruto towards the other two genin. He then turned his head slightly towards Tazuna.

"But, Dragon-nii…!" Naruto yelled, and Dragon shot him a glare, which made the blond shut up.

Dragon stood there and waited for the next blow to come. He didn't have to wait long and a punch was aimed at his stomach; he dodged, and hit the clone in the face hard enough that it dispelled. He quickly jumped up to avoid getting his legs swiped from underneath him from another clone. He kicked his leg out, which came into contact with another clone's stomach, sending it behind him and hitting a tree; it dispelled instantly. He tensed, waiting for the last clone. It made its move and Dragon took out his katana and cut straight through the water clone's rip cage, making it dispel.

He then looked at Zabuza and grinned.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Before Dragon could get to Zabuza, the enemy nin dropped to the ground, two senbons sticking out sticking out of his neck.

"Heh, he's dead," a boy – Dragon knew it was a boy because of his stance – told the group from a tree branch from the large tree. The 'hunter-nin' jumped from the tree branch and headed towards the "dead" body.

Dragon swiftly moved, and his katana came to rest at the "hunter-nin's" throat. He knew from past experience that hunter-nin's always cut off the heads first, and never used senbon to take down threats. He didn't want this hunter-nin anywhere near their enemy's body, in case this hunter-nin was planning to grab the body and heal him somewhere. He snarled.

"Dragon –" Naruto muttered, but was silence by a snarl and a glare from Dragon.

He didn't want two more enemies to deal with.

"Let him go," Kakashi told him.

Dragon snarled again, and watched as the "hunter-nin" gave a nervous gulp. _'He's a fake,' _he signed to Kakashi. The man's eyes widened, and the hunter-nin must've caught what he said, because the boy grabbed his sword, twisted it and went towards his fallen comrade. _'I'll take care of this.'_

Dragon paid no heed to his katana that had been twisted out of his hand and thrown to the ground; he grabbed onto the boy's wrist, pulled him, and brought a kunai down on the boy's neck, slicing straight through. He could hear vomiting coming from behind him, and he ripped the boy's head off cleanly and threw it to the ground. He gingerly picked up his katana and brought it down into Zabuza's heart, just in case he wasn't dead.

He hoped Naruto would forgive him for doing this. He then took out two sealing scrolls and sealed them in them. There would be a generous bounty for Zabuza, and that money could go straight towards Naruto's apartment, clothes and food expenses.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He looked over to Kakashi who had collapsed to the ground, his genin fretting around him. He took a step towards Kakashi and watched as they all flinched – _even Naruto, _Dragon thought sadly – and he grabbed the twenty-six year old jounin and held him bridal style. He then turned to Tazuna expectantly.

The man nodded, and they were on their way towards the man's house. Dragon, while they were walking there, tried to ignore the fact that Naruto wouldn't even so much as look at him.

Sometimes – and only sometimes – he regretted that he could be a vicious killing machine when he wanted to be and when he was forced to be. And other times he was thankful that he could be a vicious killing machine, because he could protect his hatchling.

But he was sincerely regretting it at this moment, heading towards Tazuna's house, Naruto ignoring him all the while.

* * *

*hitai-ate means forehead protector

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few decades, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**This story will be slash. **

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Kakashi

"**When things are in bold, it is either a tailed-beast talking, a God talking or someone that is fairly feral/angry talking."**

'_These are thoughts communicated from one person to another – mind talking. (The mind talking will be explained later on.) Also, this is when there is writing on paper, or if they are in "ANBU" code (such as hand signs).'_

_When things are in italics, it is for emphasis. Also this is when someone is thinking in their own head._

_[This is how a flashback occurs.]_

* - indicates there is a point to be made. E.g. the meaning for that word or something that needs to be explained. Sometimes these asterisks' will not having any meaning, because it will be explained later on in the story.

**Thanks for your reviews. (I check the reviews frequently, and read every review there is… I beam with happiness to know there are actually people out there who read my story.)**

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is a little bit late, by about a couple of hours. Sorry about that. On another note, it is now midnight. Also, 'an eyebrow rose'. That sentence just looks so funny. Imagine an eyebrow with a rose on it when you come to that sentence._

_This chapter may be a bit rushed. My favourite bit is coming up right before the chuunin exams and on the day of the preliminaries, so that might be why. I'm sorry about that._

* * *

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

He looked down at the cloth-covered face. The man had been unconscious since that afternoon, and it was now midnight. Naruto had avoided Dragon's touch and ignored him whenever they were in the same room. It hurt. It was like the Tournament all over again. But Naruto… his hatchling had to know. Being a ninja – a shinobi – wasn't a game; people died. It was inevitable. Ninja fought to the death, protecting their loved ones as they did so. Naruto had to know this.

And it made Dragon feel like he was worthless; like he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the blond. And it was killing him for putting Naruto through the pain of seeing someone die (even if it _was _just an enemy nin).

He laid his head in his palm and stared at the man unconscious on the futon. It reminded him of the nights Dragon kept awake, looking at a small boy with grey hair, and comforting him when he had nightmares. It reminded him of the times he would whisper in the boys' ear that he would always be there, looking out for him.

But Dragon hadn't been there to look after the boy since the jounin was little.

He had failed Sakumo-chan… and failed his son.

He sighed and shook his head to get away from his troublesome thoughts. He thought back to the fight that had taken place that afternoon, and stood up. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out his sealing scrolls. He opened them and waited for Zabuza's head to roll out, but nothing happened. He frowned, and put his hand on the seal. He sent out a pulse of chakra, searching for the head.

He frowned, finding nothing. _That's odd. _He took out his other seal and checked that one, as well. No head; nothing. The only reason that would happen was if the head was just a figment of his over-active imagination (which wasn't true) or if the head he had chopped off was a clone's head… which was entirely possible.

He cursed. Once the man was awake, he'd have to tell him what he had found out.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Kakashi's visible eye opened and the man sat up from his futon and groaned. His head turned to the side to stare at Dragon. "Maa… that's not creepy, waking up to someone in your face…"

Dragon frowned from behind his mask. He hadn't been anywhere _near _the other man's face. He'd sat a good metre away from the other man. He shrugged at him. _'Whether it is or isn't creepy, there's something you need to know about those 'heads'…"_

An eyebrow rose. "What?"

'_It seems… those heads were Bunshin.'_

The man groaned. "You're supposed to be an elite ANBU…" he muttered.

'_Don't insult me,' _Dragon snarled._ 'What you need to do is tell those genin that those enemy nin's are still alive, and train them.'_

"Maa…"

'_I will give you a much worse punishment than what I did to your porn book.'_

The man's eye widened and then narrowed. "You…!"

Dragon smirked. _'You left Naru-chan tied to a stump.'_

"That was for –"

'_A. Stump.'_

"I was going to train those brats anyway," Kakashi muttered, folding his arms. Dragon smiled, and at that moment, the three genin came into the room.

Sakura, upon seeing her sensei, gave a smile. "So he's alive, after all."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted from beside her, and Naruto bounced into the room and stood at the foot of the futon.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" he yelled.

Dragon tried to ignore the feeling of rejection that was overcoming him when he realised he was _still _being ignored by Naruto. He had to tell his hatchling later on that people were killed in this line of work, so Naruto wouldn't be surprised when he came across a dead body in a battlefield. He watched as the three genin sat at the foot of the futon, their eyes on their sensei.

"It seems," Kakashi told them with an eye-smile, "that those ninja we fought yesterday are still alive."

"But sensei, we saw ANBU-san killing them," Sakura told Kakashi, and Naruto's eyes briefly looked in Dragon's direction, before stubbornly keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

The man continued to eye-smile. "It seems they used kawarimi and the Bunshin technique to get away."

"So…" Naruto muttered, "they're still alive?"

Dragon grunted and nodded, looking away.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Kakashi hobbled near a tree on his crutches, the genin following behind him like ducklings. Dragon walked slowly beside the man, looking up at the leaves above him.

"We're going to learn how to tree climb," Kakashi told them. The genin tilted their heads.

"We can do that easily, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto muttered.

Kakashi shook his head. "_Without _hands."

Dragon shrugged and began to walk towards the tree in front of Kakashi. The genin were probably thinking he was going to walk straight into the tree and hurt himself; but he wouldn't, because as soon as he touched the bark of the tree, he lifted his foot, concentrated and put some chakra into it. He began to steadily walk up the tree with ease. He soon got to the top of the tree and sat atop the highest branch and waved down at the genin and teacher below with a two-fingered salute.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

They were building the bridge, with nearly a hundred Naruto clones. Dragon pitched in a few of his own clones and stood off to the side, standing next to the blond. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and it was shrugged off. He sighed.

"Naru-chan…" he whispered, and the boy's eyes widened and looked up at him. "People die."

Naruto's fists clenched by his sides. "Nii-sama…"

"Enemy ninja die… because we are protecting the client and because… we are protecting our precious people."

"Nii-sama…?"

"I wanted them to die," Dragon told him quietly and looked up to the sky, "because I wanted you… to live."

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He stared down at the graves of Haku and Zabuza, the night before they left. He could understand why they died together. He could understand what they went through. He just… he sighed and looked up to the night sky. Sometimes he wished he could do the same thing. Sometimes he wished he could die, so that he could be with his loved ones. Sometimes he was thankful that he was alive, that he got to know Tom so well, that he got to know Sakumo-chan, Itachi-chan, Gai, Naru-chan and Iruka…

"It's sad, isn't it?" a bored drawl assaulted his ears, and he tilted his head slightly to see Kakashi in his crutches, standing and looking at the graves. His visible eye was half-closed, either in boredom or tiredness.

Dragon just shrugged at the question and turned to keep looking at the night sky. _'It's not,' _he signed to the man. In his peripheral vision, he could see the man tilting his head. _'It's anything but sad. That…' _he gestured towards the graves, _'is the best way anyone can possibly go.'_

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

They were on their way towards Konoha, when he was pulled aside by a small, tanned hand. He looked down at the blond, who was avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ignored you," the blond muttered. "It's just…"

Dragon felt his heart thudding in his chest; from relief or adrenaline, he didn't know. He nodded and put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled it. He then squatted down and hugged the boy. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder, his lips to Naruto's ear. "I forgive you," he whispered, and he smiled. "And… I'm proud of you."

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Halfway through the walk, Dragon grunted. They were getting to Konoha pretty slow, and he had a mission to get to in the morning. He couldn't waste his time. He growled and earned a raised eyebrow from Kakashi. He stepped closer to the jounin and grabbed him, leaving the crutches to fall to the ground. He then carried him bridal style down the road at his full speed. The genin were trailing behind him, trying to keep up.

"Dragon-san! Put me down!" Kakashi yelled.

Dragon studiously ignored him. He had a mission to get to in the morning.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

They arrived at Konoha's gates, the genin coming in behind him, puffing and panting. Izumo and Kotetsu sat there with a bored look on their faces.

"Back, huh?" Kotetsu asked, and Dragon nodded, before racing down the road again towards the Hokage Tower.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

"Dragon-nii-sama…" Naruto panted, coming in through the door, "don't… run… so… fast."

Dragon tilted his head, and watched as the other two genin came in through the door.

"Is there a possibility that I can get put down any time soon?" Kakashi mumbled into his ear, and Dragon set him gently onto his feet next to the Hokage's desk. The man quickly latched onto the desk and balanced himself. "Hokage-sama… the mission was a success."

The Hokage smiled. "Good job, Team Seven. You are dismissed. Dragon, you stay." Once Team Seven left, the Hokage turned towards Dragon. "Dragon, your new mission starts tomorrow morning at five o'clock. This is going to be a solo mission. Here is your information scroll," the elderly man pushed a scroll towards Dragon, and he placed it in his pocket. "And you are now dismissed. Take care, Dragon."

Dragon nodded and jumped out the window. He chuckled when he heard the old man curse to himself about 'people jumping out windows, and not using perfectly good doors'.

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

He walked into the blonds' apartment, and was immediately tackled by a blond blur.

"Dragon-nii-sama!" Naruto whined. "When are you going to train me?"

Dragon smiled and patted the blond on the head. He reached into his pocket and produced a pen and paper. He wrote down what he wanted to say and handed it to the blond. The blond scrunched his eyebrows while he read.

"You're… going to teach me after your mission? When are you going to be back?"

Dragon shrugged. His mission had no time-limit. His mission ended as soon as it was completed successfully.

"Can you… come back in a week?" Naruto asked hesitantly, before his eyes widened. "Not that you shouldn't complete your mission! I just… I just want to learn from you! I want to be an awesome ninja, like you!"

Dragon chuckled. _You'll be an 'awesome' ninja Naru-chan, no matter who you're taught by._

**DRAGON-NII-SAMA**

Everything was ready. His knapsack, his katana, his first-aid kit and the clothes he was wearing. He placed his Dragon mask on his face. He had to leave in five minutes.

He shuddered, a familiar feeling snaking down his spine. It felt like something _big _was going to happen to him on this mission. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Give me some suggestions**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


End file.
